List of Kirarin Revolution media
This is a list of media associated with the manga and anime series Kirarin Revolution. Anime Episode list Kirarin Revolution Stage 3 Volume number is termed stage. Theme songs Opening *Opening #1 (Episode #01-26) **Name: "Koi Kana" **Composition: Tetsurō Oda **Arrangement: Masaki Iehara **Lyrics: Makoto Furuya **Artist: Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *Opening #2 (Episode #27-51) **Name: "Balalaika" **Composition: Shigeki Sako **Arrangement: Shigeki Sako **Lyrics: BULGE (Takahiro Hosoki, Rie Tanaka) **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Opening #3 (Episode #52-67) **Name: "Happy" **Composition: Bounceback (Tomoki Kawade, Emiko Takeuchi) **Arrangement: Bounceback **Lyrics: Bounceback **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Opening #4 (Episode #68-77) **Name: "Hana o pūn" **Composition: Men Men **Arrangement: Jirō Miyanaga, Men Men **Lyrics: Yum Yum (Yumiko Tsuji) **Artist: Kira Pika (Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) & Hikaru Mizuki (Mai Hagiwara)) *Opening #5 (Episode #78-102) **Name: "Chance!" **Composition: Tetsurō Oda **Arrangement: Masaki Iehara **Lyrics: 2℃ **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Opening #6 (Episode #103- ) **Name: "Anataboshi" **Composition: Katsuya Yoshida **Arrangement: Katsuya Yoshida **Lyrics: 2℃ **Artist: Milky Way *Opening #7 **Name: Tan Tan Taan **Artist: Milky Way and Kirari Ending *Ending #1 (Episode #01-17) **Name: "SUGAO-flavor"" **Composition: Tetsurō Oda **Arrangement: Yasuji Goto **Lyrics: Michito **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #2 (Episode #18-26) **Name: "Ōkina Ai de Motenashite" **Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Yuichi Takahashi **Lyrics: Tsunku **Artist: C-ute *Ending #3 (Episode #27-38) **Name: "Mizuiro Melody" **Composition: Katsuhiko Kurosu **Arrangement: Daisuke Kato **Lyrics: Makoto Furuya **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #4 (Episode #39-51) **Name: "Love Dayo Darling" **Composition: Katsuya Yoshida **Arrangement: Katsuya Yoshida **Lyrics: Chieko Sumaya **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #5 (Episode #52-64) **Name: "Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi" **Composition: Katsuya Yoshida **Arrangement: Katsuya Yoshida **Lyrics: Chieko Sumaya, Katsuya Yoshida **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #6 (Episode #65-67) **Name: "Hana o pūn" **Composition: Men Men **Arrangement: Jirō Miyanaga, Men Men **Lyrics: Yum Yum (Yumiko Tsuji) **Artist: Kira Pika (Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) & Hikaru Mizuki (Mai Hagiwara)) *Ending #7 (Episode #68-77) **Name: "Futari wa NS" **Composition: Men Men **Arrangement: Jirō Miyanaga **Lyrics: Yum Yum (Yumiko Tsuji) **Artist: Kira Pika (Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) & Hikaru Mizuki (Mai Hagiwara)) *Ending #8 (Episode #78-90) **Name: "Ramutara" **Composition: Yūya Saitō **Arrangement: Yūya Saitō **Lyrics: 2℃ **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #9 (Episode #91-102) **Name: "Olala" **Composition: Tashiro Tomokazu **Arrangement: Yasuoka Youichirou **Lyrics: Koyama Kanae **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #10 (Episode #103-115) **Name: "SanSan GoGo" **Composition: Katsuya Yoshida **Arrangement: Katsuya Yoshida **Lyrics: 2℃ **Artist: Milky Way *Ending #11 **Name: Papancake **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) *Ending #12 **Name: Gamusharara **Artist: Milky Way *Ending #13 **Name: Happy Happy Sunday **Artist: Kirari Tsukishima (Koharu Kusumi) actualmente ya hay mas capitulos disponibles Soundtracks Kusumi Koharu has released six singles under the name, "Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)". They are "Koi Kana", "Balalaika", "Happy", "Chance!" ,"PaPancake",and "Happy Happy Sunday" Kusumi, along with Hagiwara Mai, formed a duo named "Kira Pika", and they released a single, "Hana wo Pu~n!/Futari wa NS". and with Kitahara Sayaka and Kikkawa Yuu,Trio Milky Way They released the single Anataboshi,SanSan Go,TanTanTan,Gumusharara Drama CD In December 2004, a drama CD of the manga was included in Ciao. Video games *Na-san Tamagotchi **Console: Handheld Electronics **Region: Japan **Genre: Puzzle, Pet Care *Kirarin Revolution: Kira Kira Idol Audition **Console: Nintendo DS **Release Date: August 10, 2006 **Region: Japan **Developer: Konami **Genre: Puzzle, Music *Kirarin Revolution: Naa-san to Issho **Console: Nintendo DS **Release Date: December 07, 2006 **Region: Japan **Developer: Konami **Genre: Action *Kirarin Revolution: Mezase! Idol Queen **Console: Nintendo DS **Release Date: July 12, 2007 **Region: Japan **Developer: Konami **Genre: Strategy *Kirarin Revolution: Tsukutte Misechao! Kime*Kira Stage **Console: Nintendo DS **Release Date: December 13, 2007 **Region: Japan **Developer: Konami **Genre: Action, Music *Kirarin Revolution: Minna de Odorou Furi Furi Debut! **Console: Nintendo DS **Release Date: July 24, 2008 **Region: Japan **Developer: Konami **Genre: Action, Music *Kirarin Revolution: Atsumete Change! Kurikira * Code **Console: Nintendo DS **Release Date: December 20, 2008 **Region: Japan **Developer: Konami **Genre: Action, Music References Kirarin Revolution Media Kirari x Hiroto